


After Charles

by murderofonerose (atmilliways)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose
Summary: The worst part of the aftermath had been that no one was there to explain what the hell was happening now.





	After Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: Feb 3, 2010 on LiveJournal  
> Set: Between seasons 2 and 3.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The worst part of the aftermath was that no one was there to explain what the hell was happening now. When the hooded paramedics came they strapped Charles to a gurney and rushed him away without wasting time commenting, and that had seemed fair enough at the time… But then it had been hours, fucking hours, before anyone had bothered to tell Dethklok that the death certificate had been signed. 

Nathan nearly killed the guy who finally told them, and it was lucky that Toki had sobered up by then because the other three alone couldn’t have stopped their lead singer from letting out all his frustration and lingering panic and fresh grief in a temper tantrum of epic proportions. After a minute or two of just letting him blindly break shit, they tackled him – first Pickles, then Toki, then Skwisgaar, then Murderface, like lemmings over a cliff – and managed to bring him down. 

The dog-pile didn’t really make any of them feel any better. In fact, Murderface caught a knee to the crotch and Pickles ended up with a black eye. But it forced Nathan to stop and get a hold of himself, and it was a little cathartic for the rest of them to finally have something to do. 

And, after that, they all had their own minor injuries to nurse and hide behind. Skwisgaar made a big deal about having bruised his elbow and wouldn’t shut up about it until someone somewhere managed to find him some ice – and then of course Toki needed ice to help his hangover, and Pickles needed ice for his eye, and Murderface insisted he didn’t really need ice but should probably have some anyway, “jusht in casche.” Nathan took the extra ice and chewed on it as ferociously as possible until it melted.

They sat sullenly in the Dethbus (which had been salvaged more or less intact) as if waiting for something, though none of them would have been able to explain what that something was if they’d tried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this right after watching Renovationklok for the first time.


End file.
